Miaka and her heart
by HalfKiraJames
Summary: Miaka misses all her friends in the Universe of the Four Gods. She wants to see them again, but know that if she can she might not be able to return home. Is Miaka willing to make that sacrifice and if so will she find love once again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The ending of the return of Tamahome never happened and neither did any of the Ovas.**

Miaka Yuuki had traveled to the world of the four gods to become the priestess of Suzaku. Eventually she summoned Suzaku and went home. Years have passed since she returned and had just finished her shift at the local café' she worked at to make ends meet. She may have graduated, but time hardly seemed to pass for her. She truly missed her friends in the world of the four gods. She roomed with her best friend Yui. Coming home she discovered that Yui had cooked her dinner. Smiling she sat down and ate at her desk. She often sat and read the universe of the four gods. She felt close to them as she reread her adventures. Closing the book, she heard Yui come in.

"Miaka…" "In here Yui," she said. Yui opened her door to see Miaka reading the book. "Will you never cease reading that book?" She set the book down and smiled. "I can't help it Yui, I just miss them all so much." Yui came in and leaned against her desk. "Miaka, do you ever feel the wish to return there?" Yui questioned. "I do Yui, I miss them all terribly, but destiny isn't meant to grant my personal wish. Now if you don't mind I want to get some sleep. I have an early shift tomorrow." Yui nodded as she saw how sad Miaka looked.

As Yui walked down the hall she prayed to both Seriyu and Suzaku that they would grant her wish. Before Miaka went to sleep her last thoughts were on all her friends in the book wishing more than anything she could return to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui herself fell into a fitful sleep that night. "Yui Hongo… Priestess of Seiryu" She opened her eyes to come face to face with the two gods, Suzaku and Seiryu. "We have heard your prayer. Why do you wish for Miaka to return to our world?" they asked. "She is unhappy here and as much as I love her I can't bear to see her so sad." "And you Priestess of Seiryu do you wish to return to the world of the four gods with her?" asked Suzaku. Shaking her head, she smiled at them. "That is not my decision. If I could I would, but most of my time is done there." "Then so be it. Yui Hongo and Miaka Yuki we shall grant you your wish to be within our world forever and erase you from this world forever. Be wise Yui for once this is done, it cannot be undone," said Seiryu. She nodded as they disappeared, and she got up for a glass of water to see Miaka sitting at the dining room table.

"Miaka? What are you doing up?" she asked. "The same reason you probably are, because I couldn't sleep." Yui sat across from her and looked at her to see tears running down her face. "Miaka! What's wrong!?" She put her head in hands and started to cry harder. "Oh Yui, I miss them all so much. Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko." "What if there was a way to go back there?" asked Yui. Miakas' head shot up looking at her friend. "But how?" "I prayed to both Seiryu and Suzaku. They both spoke to me and said they would send us back, but there is a catch." She looked at Yui waiting for her to finish. "We would be erased from this world forever. We could never return."

"So, no one would remember us not even my brother." Yui shook her head and looked at Miaka sadly. "I understand if you don't want to, but…" "I'll do it. I'll return to the world of the four gods. I know I'll miss my brother and mother, but I just can't live without them. They mean so much to me." Yui nodded as the girls said goodnight again. Each one closing their eyes excited to open them in the world they had grown to love.


	3. Chapter 3

When Miaka woke up she looked around and saw she was in the Konan Empire. Miaka stood up and felt stiff. "Jeez Suzaku couldn't have put me in more comfortable place, could you?" she asked. Looking around she saw the Yui wasn't anywhere to be seen. Panic began to rise in her when she remembered what Yui had told her about her first visit. Just when she was getting worried, she saw Yui round the corner with some food. "Good you're awake," she said. "Yui, I feared the worst. Wait a minute how did you get food?" she asked. "Apparently the gods decided to give us some money, but not the greatest place to sleep," said Yui.

Miaka laughed as Yui handed her a warm bun. "So, what's the plan Miaka?" "I'm not sure. I don't even know when in the world we are." "Actually, I figured that out while I got breakfast. As it turns out they brought us back to the beginning." Miaka nodded and finished eating. Once they were finished, they headed to the palace only to be stopped by guards. "Halt no one may enter the palace." They pointed their spears at the girls and they held each other's hand. Suddenly Miaka felt Suzaku nudging her and nodded before staring the guards in the eyes. "Kai-Jin!" Suzaku appeared before the guards and they bowed down to the girls. "Someone get the emperor! The Priestess of Suzaku has arrived!"

The girls were ushered inside and when Miaka saw Hotohori her breath hitched. She never realized it, but she missed seeing him. His kind eyes and gentle smile made her almost cry. Ever since he had died, Miaka had never truly gotten over the fact he never got to see those he loved again. Miaka almost ran up to hug him, but Yui held him back. "Remember Miaka he doesn't know who you are," whispered Yui. She nodded as Hotohori started talking to them. "So, you are the priestess that will save us." "I am," said Miaka. "But I wasn't expecting two priestesses," he said. Yui stepped forward and bowed. "Your majesty I am not a priestess of Suzaku. I only came to escort my friend before I begin my own journey. I have much I must do, but until I leave, I will do all I can to assist you in finding the Celestial warriors, your majesty" said Yui.

He nodded and had the guards showed the girls to their respective rooms. It was later that night when Miaka was laying in her bed that she heard a knock. "Come in," she called. Yui walked in to see Miaka just lying there and smiled. "I see you are comfortable." She smiled, but her smile faded quickly. "Yui will you truly be alright in Kutou? What if the same thing happens again?" she asked. Yui sat down and looked at her best friend. "No matter what I will protect you and those you love with my life. My guardians cannot disobey me. We have the knowledge of the past and with it can prevent the tragedies from repeating themselves."

Miaka hugged Yui and slipped under the covers before falling to sleep. Yui looked at her friend and smiled. She hadn't told Miaka why she and Tetsuya hadn't been seeing each other lately, but now she wouldn't have to. Heading to her room she closed her eyes and decided tomorrow she would find Tamahome. In order for Miaka to fall in love again she would have to face the man she had loved all those years again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Miaka woke up the next morning she went to see Yui, but found her room was empty. She was worried and started looking around the palace when she saw one of the palace doors that opened to the outside was open. Worry flooded her mind and she ran out the door. Down in Konan she looked for Yui and somehow ended up in the one place she never wanted to return to. This was the place she had followed that guy the first time she was here. Deciding to leave she turned only to come face to face with the same guy. "Why Hello, little lady. Men come take a look at this. A flower has walked into our home."

Miaka backed up as they advanced on her. Suddenly there he was Tamahome and standing next to him was Yui. "You need three men to handle on little girl? You make me sick!" He jumped down from the roof and beat the men up as Yui ran up to Miaka. "Miaka! What are you doing here?" she asked. Miaka laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Well you see I was looking for you." "Miaka! I had returned with Tamahome to the palace only to find you missing, so we came to look for you and a good thing to." She hung her head as Yui took her hand and brought her to a safer part of the town.

After walking for some time, the palace guards ran up to them. "There you are Priestess. The Emperor has been worried about you," said the guard. Miaka blushed and Yui smiled. She knew what Miaka was feeling and couldn't help, but smile. The guards escorted the three of them to the palace as Tamahome came up behind them and Miaka introduced him to the guards. When they returned to the palace Miaka was enveloped in a hug by Hotohori. "Miaka, I was so worried when we found you and Lady Yui had disappeared." Miaka returned his hug as Yui smiled at the two.

Hotohori realized what he was doing and immediately backed up. "Forgive me Miaka. I don't know what came over me," He said. She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it Hotohori, in my world that is how we express ourselves to our friends," she said. Yui cleared her throat and Miaka straightened up. "Oh Yeah! Hotohori this is Tamahome. He is one of the Celestial Warriors."

Hotohori greeted him as the girls walked off. "Miaka…" "Yes Yui?" "Please tell me you don't plan to do the same thing you did to get Nuriko to reveal herself are you?" she asked concerned. "I have to Yui, it's the only way." "But why Miaka? Can't you just go into the Harem?" she asked. "And what tell her I know you are one of the Celestial Warriors." She laughed and smiled sadly at her. As soon as Nuriko was on her side Yui would begin her own journey. She hadn't told Miaka yet because she didn't want her friend to worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days Miaka had Hotohori and Tamahome organized the worthiest men in Konan to the palace. Even though she knew none of them had it, she knew she had to do this in order for Nuriko to make his appearance. "By your orders sire we have assembled the best men," said an advisor of the court. "You did well." "Raise your head if you have a character on your body!" said Miaka. She knew she sounded stupid but had to start it so Tamahome would start. "By just wanting it to the character won't appear. One might not even know it's there. So… I'll test them for you," he said. He ran at the group of men and started to beat them up. All the warriors were on the ground in just moments. "Tamahome why do you use brute force?" asked Hotohori.

Tamahome looked at him confused. "I guess Suzaku's seven guardians is my job. No matter what a real man would never hurt a girl," she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nuriko and smiled. "Feel free to attack me." "Maiden of Suzaku, we couldn't. It would be disrespectful," said a guard. "That's what you say, but you're just afraid of me because I come from another world. You're just proud of your strength not you actually are actually Stupid! Morons! Fools!" They became angry and gripped their weapons. "Are any of you going to attack or are you too chicken?" They began screaming and running after her. "None of them are guardians." "Anyone would be angry after being insulted that much." Just then one of the men threw his weapon that hit gazebo and it started to collapse. "Miaka! Get out of there!"

Hotohori ran forward but Tamahome beat him to it and covered her as it collapsed on top of them. "Miaka!" shouted Hotohori. Yui ran into the courtyard because of all the commotion and saw to her own horror the collapsed gazebo. "Remove the debris quickly!" shouted Hotohori. "Hotohori!" he turned to see Yui running towards him. "Lady Yui please stay back." "Where is Miaka?" she asked. He looked towards the gazebo causing Yui to gasp and she ran forward to the start moving the rubble. "Miaka! Hang in there!" She started to cry as Hotohori started to help move the rubble in an attempt to rescue the two. "Hurry Hotohori we have to hurry," said Yui worriedly. Just then a woman walked up to them. "Leave this to me."

Hotohori grabbed Yui and held her in his arms as Nuriko started throwing piece after piece off of the two and when he removed the last of them everyone saw they were alright of the most part. "We look at that. They're still alive. You have the devil's own luck." Miaka smiled at Nuriko and nodded. "Are you two okay?" Tamahome stood up stretching. "No offense your majesty, but next time she starts insulting to try and get a warrior to reveal themselves, please let me stop her." Hotohori nodded as Yui was kneeling next to her friend. As Yui attempted to help her friend up Miaka cringed, but Hotohori rushed to her side and helped her stand up straight. Once she was standing straight Miaka leaned on Yui. "How is it you came by your strength?" "Oh, that I've always had it."

Just then Hotohori saw a red symbol and started reaching for it when he backed up. "What are you doing your Highness?" he asked. "Forgive me that symbol…" he began. "Oh, you me this. My name is Kourin, but my given name is Nuriko," he smiled. After introductions were made Miaka was carried to her room by Tamahome with Hotohori and Yui in tow. Yui kicked them both out as she tended to her leg. "Nnnh" "Honestly Miaka I wish I never saw that. I used to read it, but seeing it was scary. Please don't do that ever again. She nodded as Yui helped her from the chair into bed and covered her up. Stepping out she saw Hotohori and Tamahome waiting outside the door. "You can stop worrying she is going to be fine."

They nodded as she headed off to her own room. Packing up she made plans to head to Kutou tonight. She knew she would have to take a horse or she would never reach the empire before Miaka discovered her disappearance. Yui also knew that Miaka worried that Seiryu might devour her again. Once she was sure she had everything and that Miaka was asleep she left a note for Miaka and went to the stables to get a horse. Upon arriving she saw Hotohori. "Your Majesty…" "Yui… Miaka worried you would try and leave. She also told me who you were. I'm not mad, but are you really going to leave Miaka? She would be devastated," he said. "I'm sorry but as the Priestess of Seiryu I have to complete my own duty." He nodded before pulling out a sword. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I promised Miaka I wouldn't let you leave unless you prove you can take care of yourself." He handed her a sword and she began to spar with him. Twenty minutes later he called a truce. "I see that we are evenly matched. I will allow you to leave, but please allow one of my most trusted guards to escort you to the edge of the Kutou Empire."

Nodding he called one of his attendants to escort Lady Yui to the edge of the Kutou empire. Allowing them to leave she smiled at Hotohori as waved at them. Just as she left Miaka showed up panicking to see Yui leave the gates. Running forward as best as she could she tried to catch up to Yui, but Hotohori stopped her. "No let me go Hotohori! She's leaving. I can't let her! YUI!" she cried. Falling to the ground Hotohori knelt before her. "Miaka, I promise she would be fine. I didn't let her leave until I was sure. Not only is she an excellent swordswoman, but I also sent one of my most trusted guards to escort her. she will be fine," he said. "You don't understand. I can't let it happen again. She'll get devoured by Seiryu!" she cried.

Hotohori picked her up and carried her back to his room. Laying her on the bed he let her cry as he combed through her hair with his fingers. "Miaka, what did you mean by you can't let it happen again. That Yui will be devoured by Seiryu?" he asked. "I know you probably won't believe me, but we went through this before. I was separated from all of you when our story ended before, but Yui saw how miserable I really was even though I tried to hide it. She prayed to the beast gods to let us return to this world forever even if it was just me. She wanted to make me happy even if it meant she lost a friend. Upon being granted it we were erased from our world so even after the gods are summoned and everything is done, we will remain here. I don't mind if you don't believe me, but I do know where to find the last four warriors."

"Miaka are you saying you will stay here and live in Konan?" She nodded as Hotohori stood up. "Miaka when this is over, I want you to stay and live with me as my wife." Hotohori left as she cried. Yui was gone and now she would have to face the feelings she had for both Tamahome and Hotohori all on her own again. Sleep soon claimed her, and she knew she would have to start trying to be nice to Nuriko all over again in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day it was far more difficult to get along with Nuriko because he thought she had spent the night with the Emperor. By lunch time Miaka had, had it with him. "Oh, cut it out Nuriko. You are a man so why can't you act like one instead of acting like the woman you pretend to be." "How…?" Miaka laughed at how Nuriko looked. "I would tell you, but even if you did you wouldn't believe me. I hope you will believe me though when I tell you we become really good friends. Nuriko ran off to the Pavilion and leaned over the edge when Tamahome showed up. "Tamahome," he smiled. Looking up he saw Nuriko. "Oh, hey Nuriko. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing I was just thinking…" "About what?" he asked. "Tamahome, tell me honestly. Do you feel as if you know Miaka from before?" "So, you have the same feeling too. I thought I was going crazy." He shook his head and smiled. Just then they heard a splash not far off from the pond. Looking over they saw a pink ribbon float up. "Miaka!" they shouted. Running over they met up with Hotohori who looked just as worried. "What Happened?" asked Tamahome. Hotohori looked at them and shook his head. "I don't know I just saw her leaning over the pond and she fell in." Just then Miaka popped back up. Blinking at the three guardians she smiled. "Hello everyone."

They backed up as they she pulled herself out and stood up. "Nuriko can I talk to you for a moment." He nodded and followed her until they were out of earshot of the other two. "Listen Nuriko I know what you think happened last night with Hotohori, but it didn't. I promise you it didn't. He brought me back there because I was upset that Yui left. She has been my best friend for ages and her leaving was hard on me." Nuriko looked the other way, but Miaka grabbed his hand and placed a pretty stone in the center. "Look I know what I said was wrong, but the secret is yours to tell not mine. I won't tell the others until you are ready to."

Nuriko smiled and it made Miaka feel warm inside. "Thank you Miaka." The two walked back to the men and decided to have dinner before she would start to work on a plan. Back in her room she was getting ready for dinner when she saw her diary laying on the bed. Opening it she fell backwards as it was the one she had here before. Smiling she thanked Suzaku. This would give her a slight advantage that she would need in finding everyone.

Grabbing her diary, she headed to the dining room for dinner. After everyone finished eating Hotohori gave her permission to use his study. She settled in his chair and opened the diary. Grabbing a scroll, she made notes for anything she deemed important. It was nearing dawn when she felt herself dozing off, but not before a pair of arms picked her up and carried her back to her room.

The next morning, she woke to a commotion. She sat up and realized she wasn't in the study nor was this her room. Looking around Miaka realized she was in Hotohoris' room. Puzzled as to how she got the she decided to find out later. Getting up she stretched and noticed that there was a beautiful Kimono laying over the chair with a note on it.

 _My dearest Miaka,_

 _As you have told me that you won't be returning to your world once Suzaku is summoned, I have taken it upon myself to order you some proper attire that you may wear. The first one arrived last night and I hope you like it._

 _All my love,_

 _Hotohori_

Setting the letter down she lifted it up and smiled. It was simple yet beautiful at the same time. The light pink skirts matched the pink trim on the top while the rest was white except for the hot pink obi. Along the trim of the top were embroidered flowers. Just then she heard a knock and Hotohori smiled as he entered. Setting the kimono aside she looked up at him to see concern in his eyes.

"Hotohori, what's wrong?" she asked. "My guard that escorted Lady Yui has returned, but he was attacked by General Nakago." The Horror that showed on her face saddened Hotohori. "Do not fear Miaka. Lady Yui made it to Kotou before Nakago discovered my guard. He assured me of that," he said. He heard her let out a sigh of relief. "Miaka, why don't you get dressed and go enjoy yourself with Nuriko and Tamahome." She nodded and grabbed the kimono. Heading behind the changing screen she got dressed and went to find two of her guardians, but not before thanking the Emperor for the Kimono. Looking within the palace walls she couldn't find them anywhere. After twenty minutes of no luck Miaka started asking some of the guards and discovered they had gone out. Deciding to trail after them she dawned a cape and escaped the palace.

About fifteen minutes later she saw Tamahome and Nuriko selling something. Upon a closer look she noticed it was the gum she had in her pocket when she had arrived. Shaking her head, she silently asked Suzaku why. It didn't take long before she revealed herself to the crowd. Eventually they had to run and were being confronted by the Mafia. Worry filled her heart as Nuriko and Tamahome defended her. Something felt off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The rain started to pour and one of the men grabbed her causing Tamahome to get angry. "Let go of her you Bastard!" Tamahome punched the guy as Miaka fell forward, but Nuriko caught her. "Miaka are you alright?" "I'm fine Nuriko really," she smiled. Miaka started to feel light headed and collapsed on the ground. "Miaka! Miaka can you hear me!?" they shouted.

Nuriko felt her forehead. "Tamahome she's burning up! We need to get her back to the palace now!" Tamahome picked her up and they raced back to the palace. Once there they got her back to her room. Nuriko yelled at some maids to help her. "Tamahome go send for a doctor now! You there get the Emperor!" They ran off with their orders and Nuriko helped the maids undress and get her in warm clothes before putting her to bed. The Emperor rushed in as Nuriko stood up. "Your High…" "What Happened!" Nuriko looked terrified and said he didn't really know. Sighing he sat and waited for the Doctor to arrive.

An hour later Tamahome returned with the Doctor. He gave a quick bow to Hotohori and went to work with checking Miaka over. The doctor looked at the Emperor sadly. "Your Majesty, she's very weak. Being the Priestess of Suzaku is a heavy responsibility. She's stressed and exhausted, both mentally and physically. The Priestess is strong, but her spirit…" "Will she recover?" asked Hotohori. "I can't see for sure." "Mom... Keisuke… Yui…" Hotohori looked at Miaka. "Tamahome, Nuriko." "Yes sire," they both said. "We need to talk."

They followed him to his private study and he sat down. "Take a seat both of you. We must discuss what to do for Miaka. If we don't do something, she may get even worse and possibly die." "Then send her back to her world," said Nuriko. "Oh, come off it Nuriko, you wanted to get rid of her since day one," said Tamahome. The two started to bicker but stopped when Hotohori slammed his fists on his desk. "Stop it both of you! If I could I would send her back, but I can't not even Taiitsukun can!" shouted Hotohori. Suddenly he looked up and smiled. "Taiitsukun!" "Taiitsukun?" they questioned. "The one who gave us Suzaku's Universe of the four gods. Taiitsukun lives on Mt. Taikyoku. She may not be able to send her back, but she could help Miaka get better."

"Sire why can't Miaka be sent back?" asked Nuriko. "That Nuriko is not for me to tell you. If you want to know you will have to ask Miaka herself. Make the preparations to leave. We leave at first light tomorrow." They nodded and went to get ready. Hotohori went to go check on her and saw she was awake. "How are you feeling?" "A little better, but I'll be fine." She smiled at him, but he could tell it was forced. He sat on the bed and stroked her hair. "I have sent word to Lady Yui about your condition. As we speak a messenger is waiting in Kotou to deliver the letter to her. We will be leaving at first light to Mt. Taikyoku," he said. Her eyes widened in shock and shook her head. "But what good will it do to go see Taiitsukun? I can't go back you know that," said Miaka.

"Miaka I know that, but she may be able to help you get better." She started to cry and held onto him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Miaka? Why are you sorry?" She went on to explain what would happen leaving out the part about Nuriko, but Hotohori pulled her into a hug and put his chin on top of her head. "Listen to me Miaka, I don't care what happened before. We will come out before any of that happens. Now get some sleep." He stood up and left as she closed her eyes. Miaka tried to believe what Hotohori said, but it was hard when she knew the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, she stretched and got dressed to leave. She was just about to open the door when someone knocked on her door. Opening it revealed a guard. "Priestess there is a letter for you. It just arrived moments ago." Thanking him she closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed as she carefully opened it.

 _Dear Miaka,_

 _I hope you are well. Hotohori informed me of your condition and the plans. I have much to tell you and will try and see you on your way to Taiitsukun, but Nakago is keeping an eye on me. I fear we may not be the only ones who remember. I have gathered many of the Seiryu seven and will be having the ceremony soon. I am stronger than I was and won't let the beast god devour me this time. You take care of yourself and see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Yui_

Miaka held the letter close and cried. Even though Yui had been gone less than a week she missed her so much and worried about her. By the sounds of her letter though she had made it safely to the palace. Smiling she went to find Hotohori as the sun was rising, but half way there she started to fall. Covering her face, she expected to hit the concrete, but felt a pair of arms wrap around her and catch her. Looking up she saw it was Hotohori. "Miaka you shouldn't strain yourself." He picked her up and carried her back to his quarters. When they arrived, he set her down on his bed. "Miaka I was coming to let you know we were almost ready to go, but it's still early yet. Why don't you get some more sleep until it's time to go.": She nodded and he left her to go get everything ready.

Once everything was in order, he returned to see Miaka sleeping on his bed. Smiling he sat on the corner of the bed and lightly shook her awake. "Miaka come on it's time to leave." She opened her eyes and smiled. He stood up and grabbed some clothes as he went behind a folding screen. "Miaka I will have you ride with me while we are on our journey. I hate to ask this of you, but we will need you to dress as inconspicuous as possible." He came out from behind the screen and pulled out a pair of clothes fit for an empress. "Hotohori I can't." He smiled at her. "Please Miaka my only other choice is covering you with a sheet."

She looked at him and turned around going behind the screen. When she came out Hotohori had to cover his mouth, so she wouldn't see him trying not to laugh. "Miaka come here and let me help you." She walked forward and stood in front of him. He looked at her for permission and she nodded. He untied the ribbons holding the obi in place and tightened her kimono before retying the ribbons over her obi. "Thank you," she mumbled. The kimono was a soft purple with splashes of pink. Even though it was meant to look like commoner clothing it had a certain royal look to it. He smiled and walked over to his dresser. "Here Miaka let's fix your hair." "I ca… can do it myself," she blushed. "Please it would be my pleasure. It isn't every day I get to fix the hair of a woman as beautiful, so allow me this one pleasure." She sat down as he brushed through her hair. It felt calming and she couldn't be happier. When she saw Yui she had to tell her.

"There we go, all done." She looked in the mirror and smiled. He had braided her hair into a bun. Leaning down he wrapped his arms around her and she touched his wrist with her hand. "You look wonderful Miaka," said Hotohori. She looked at his reflection and smiled. Could she really do it? Could she really marry Hotohori when all this was over? She turned to look at him. "Hot…mmph." Her eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but after a moment she started to kiss him back. He smiled at her after breaking the kiss. "We…we should go m…meet the others," said Miaka. As she stood up his hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her close. "I meant what I said before Miaka. When this is all over, I want you to marry me." He released her and the two of them walked to the stables to be greeted by Tamahome, Nuriko, and Hotohoris' council. "Your Majesty you needn't accompany them," said one of the council men. "Now if an Emperor can't leave his palace how will he govern his empire?" "But, even dressed casually you still look like an Emperor, sire." "When you're right, you're right," smiled Hotohori. Miaka rolled her eyes. She knew he would get better and not be so vain, but right now it was annoying. Everyone saddled up and once Hotohori was seated he pulled Miaka on in front of him. "Look after things in my absence," he said.

Once they were in the forest Miaka felt her fever return and decided to go find the hot spring that was deep in the forest. Once there she was relaxing when she heard rustling in the bushes. She froze and waited for whoever or whatever it was to show themselves. A moment later Yui came through the bushes. Miaka breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez Yui, you scared me." She giggled and sat down on the grass at the edge of the hot spring. "How are you feeling Miaka?" she asked. "As good as can be expected." "So, I have exciting news," said Yui. "What is it?" "I've thought of a way that benefits both Konan and us. The wishes I make will take down Seiryu and Kotou," said Yui.

Miaka looked at her and frowned. "I love your idea Yui, but in order to protect yourself from any danger you need to wait until I summon Suzaku." Yui nodded as they talked for a little while longer. They talked for a little bit longer before Miaka saw Nuriko coming towards them. "There you are Miaka, everyone is looking for you. Oh, who are you?" "My name is Yui; we met briefly after the Gazebo fell on Miaka." "Oh yeah, I remember you now. What are you doing all the way out here?" "I came to visit Miaka, Hotohori sent me a letter informing me of Miakas' condition." He nodded but grabbed Miakas clothes. "Come on Miaka we need to get you dried off and back into your clothes if I don't bring you back those boys will start chopping down the entire forest to find you."

Miaka giggled as Nuriko grabbed a towel and handed it to her. Between Yui and Nuriko Miaka was redressed and at least presentable. "Nuriko do you mind if I have five minutes alone with Yui?" she asked. "Fine five minutes, but then we head back." She nodded as Nuriko left the clearing. "You know Miaka Nuriko is kind of cute. How didn't you fall for him the first time?" she asked. "You know why Yui I was hung up on Tamahome. Speaking of Tamahome Yui, I don't think I have feeling for him anymore. When I saw him with you after I decided to look for you, I didn't feel my heart race. I know now I like Hotohori. I'm not sure if I love him, but I know that I feel something for him. I mean he did kiss me and I returned it."

Yui smiled at her best friend. Miaka could be a little dense sometimes, but it was best to let her work it out herself. Nodding she listened to Miaka work through her feelings until Nuriko reappeared. "Miaka, lets' go!" She nodded and gave a hug to Yui before she remembered what was in her letter. "Yui about Nakago…" "He has said things that implies he remembers our last trip. It took the twins and I a couple of hours to lose him." She nodded before disappearing in the forest. They walked quietly for some time before Nuriko stopped and looked at her. "Nur…" she began. "So, you like Hotohori huh?" he questioned. "I'm sorry I know you like him." Miaka looked down and Nuriko pulled her into a hug. "Listen to me Miaka, no matter what I want your happiness should be first. You may be the Priestess of Suzaku, but you are also just Miaka. A girl from another world, be it an impossible one."

Miaka hugged him bag and the two returned to the camp. "Miaka!" Hotohori and Tamahome shouted. They got up and ran over to her. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" asked Hotohori. She shook her head and smiled. "Uh uh, I just went to take a bath in the hot spring and got lost with the time. Nuriko came and found me." "Miaka wh…" She kicked Nuriko and shook head. "Man, I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to bed." She laid down by the fire and closed her eyes. Nuriko stared at the Priestess trying to figure out why she didn't want to mention Yui. Deciding to ask her later she laid down by the fire as Hotohori took the first watch.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Miaka woke up to a grumbling stomach and some laughing. Opening her eyes, she saw Tamahome was laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You, your stomach has been grumbling for the last twenty minutes." She glared at him as she sat up. "Shut up Tamahome," she mumbled. This only made him laugh louder. Eventually everyone was up and moving. The got on their horses and headed out once again. The group stopped at the next village for food and Miaka pigged out. She stopped when she heard giggling. Turning around she saw Yui with Suboshi and Amiboshi. "Yui!" She smiled and walked forward.

"Lady Yui we really should return to our camp. It isn't safe here." "Oh please, it's perfectly safe. As long as we are with her and her guards. Suboshi, Amiboshi I would like to introduce you to my best friend Miaka." "A pleasure to meet you," they said. Miaka shivered. She still remembered the last time she saw Suboshi. He was trying to kill her but nodded. "I can't believe you ate all this," said Yui. "I'm not that hungry, I'm too tired." "LIAR! You wolfed down all the food!" shouted Tamahome. "Calm down, she's sick," said Nuriko. At this point she saw Hotohori was leaving and decided to go see where he was off to. "Excuse me, but I need some fresh air," said Miaka. She ran off before anyone could reply.

She saw he was sitting on the edge of the hill and walked up behind him. "Hotohori? May I sit down?" he nodded, and she sat next him. "What are you thinking about?" "I was just looking at the mountains and taking in the scenery. I don't get to see it every day," he said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Being an Emperor doesn't allow you much freedom. When I came here the first time I told you I knew the feeling. Between school and wanting to please my mother I didn't have time to enjoy life either. I still stand by those words, but the years without you and the others made me feel so lonely that I knew how important you all meant to me," said Miaka.

"Your Mother? I was 14 when I succeeded my father. It was my mother's wish that I be Emperor. I was just her puppet as she pulled the strings. When my mother died it became lonely and quiet. There was the Harem and others, but I noticed in the silence that I had become like a bird in a cage." Miaka pulled his chin making him look at her. "Then fly. Spread your wings Hotohori and don't let anyone keep you in a cage. A bird is meant to fly not be kept in a cage locked up." He smiled and hugged Miaka tightly. She leaned into his chest and smiled. "You are such a sweet girl Miaka. I wish I had met you sooner. I feel you would have prevented my loneliness."

Miaka felt her heart flutter and blushed at the thought. "Have you thought about what I said? I want you to stay with me forever." Suddenly they turned around due to the commotion happening from the restaurant they had just left and saw Nuriko walking angrily towards them. "Damn you, Miaka!" "Why are you angry, Nuriko?" he asked. "Why? Why! Because she left me with the Priestess of Seiryu and failed to tell us!" She looked behind her and saw Tamahome ushering Yui out and allowing her and her two warriors to leave.

After about ten minutes of Nuriko venting they were on their way again. Sometime later Miaka looked around and noticed that Tamahome and her had been separated from Nuriko and Hotohori. "Tamahome we need turn around," she said. He looked around and noticed they were alone. Turning around he started heading back and it wasn't long before he saw Nuriko and Hotohori again. "Lord Hotohori…" he began. "Tamahome where is Miaka?" asked Hotohori. "What are you talking about she's right…" he trailed off. Looking around he realized that he was alone. Meanwhile Miaka was aimlessly walking around trying to avoid the trap, but before she knew it there the food was. "Damn it Taiitsukun! Why must you do this?" she cried. Just then she saw the shadow Miaka appear. "You!" "Ah Miaka you know me. Good then I don't have to explain it to you." Said the shadow. "Don't even think about it."

Miaka ran up and grabbed a plate. Quickly she broke it and held in front of her chest. "Don't even think about it. I did this once to stop you from harming my friends and I will do it again." The shadow Miaka looked at her and suddenly disappeared. "Huh? That never happened before?" Looking around she noticed the mirror world was disappearing. Eventually she could see Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome. She took one step and started to fall to the ground. "Sire, Look!" said Nuriko. "Miaka!" shouted Hotohori. "How did this happen?" asked Tamahome. "Miaka open your eyes please," said Nuriko.

Slowly Miaka opened her eyes to see her friends smiling down at her. "Hey, why is everyone looking at me like I'm dead?" she asked. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as she sat up. She started to stand up, but Hotohori picked her up and placed her on the horse. They were about to start off again when the scenery changed. "I've watched the interactions between you and your warriors. Welcome Miaka, Priestess of Suzaku." Miaka looked up and smiled. "Taiitsukun! It's good to see you again," she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Miaka slid off the horse on the side, ran up, and gave her a hug. Taiitsukun sighed and wrapped her arms around her. "Miaka I never dreamed you would try the same thing again. Although no one, but Lady Yui and you seem to remember the world, but as I created the universe I do too. At least to my knowledge." "I couldn't let them get hurt again. I would feel terrible, as if it was all my fault," said Miaka. She slumped forward and Taiitsukun felt her forehead. "We must tend to her fever or we may lose her."

They nodded and followed her to her home where Nyan Nyan attended to her as the three warriors sat at a table waiting for news on Miaka. "Sire, I don't understand you and Taiitsukun seem to know a little more about what is going on with Miaka. Why can't you tell us?" asked Nuriko. "That Nuriko is a promising idea, but why don't we start with your tendencies to dress as a woman when you're a man," said Taiitsukun. "You're a m…m…man!" shouted Tamahome. "Impossible, there is another man just as beautiful as me?" asked Hotohori. "Ahem… now listen up all of you. Miaka is indeed from another world, but she completed her quest as the Priestess of Suzaku nearly six years ago. She lost many people she loved dearly and would often read the book of her journey to feel close to all of you. One-night Yui asked Seiryu and Suzaku to grant their wish to return to the book. It was granted, but at a price. The priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of Seiryu were erased from their own world and can never return…"

"Meaning they are stuck in our world forever," said Tamahome. "Correct Tamahome and that is why she knows you all so well including you Nuriko." They turned to see Nuriko looking upset. "Why did you have to tell them that I'm a man though?" She shook her head and looked at Hotohori. "Hotohori you must be worried about her. You met her first and I understand that you care for her deeply. Go to Miaka. I'm sure you would like to see her before your return to Konan." Nodding he followed Nyan Nyan into the guest room to see Miaka sleeping. Sitting at the chair by the bedside he took hold of her hand. "Get well soon Miaka and we will see you when you get better." He stood up and kissed her forehead and just sat there for a while before walking back into the main room.

"Nuriko, Tamahome we should return to the palace. Taiitsukun will continue to take care of her until she is better. "Yes, Sire." The three left with the promise that when Miaka was better she would send word for her retrieval. Over the next few weeks Miaka stayed with Taiitsukun and worked on getting better. One morning she woke up and felt refreshed. "Your fever has broken Nyan Nyan." She smiled at Nyan Nyan as they assisted her in getting dressed. Once dressed she stepped out into the garden for some fresh air when she saw Taiitsukun. "Miaka come over here." She walked over to the creator of the universe. "Nyan Nyan has informed me that your fever has broken, and you are well enough to travel."

She nodded as she was shown a pool of water. "This is the pool of reflection. It can be used to view others you wish to see from any universe." Miaka looked at Taiitsukun with a questioning look in her eyes. She nodded and with a wave if her hand she showed Miaka her desire. "Mom… Keisuke…" said Miaka.

The two were sitting in the living room of her old apartment watching a movie. Tears fell down her face as she watched them. Miaka knew this was the last time she would ever see them. "Taiitsukun is it… is it possible to hear them?" she asked. "It is not. There is only so much the reflection pool can do. Even if It could I wouldn't allow you to hear them for it would've only caused you sadness." Nodding Miaka stared at them a little longer before standing up and the reflection cleared itself. She returned to the house and found Taiitsukun with a letter in hand. "Nyan Nyan take this letter directly to Emperor Hotohori." "Nyan Nyan." The goddesses disappeared as Miaka looked at Taiitsukun.

"Miaka is Nyan Nyan still assisting you in getting dressed?" she asked. "Yes, but do you think you could show me how to properly dress in this time. I always rely on others to help me." She nodded and ushered the Priestess in the room she had been staying in. Taiitsukun had her strip down to nothing, but the white slip she wore under everything. As the creator instructed her, Miaka did everything she was told. When she finished Miaka looked into the mirror and smiled as the Kimono looked presentable. IT may not be perfect, but at least she could do it by herself. "Thank you Taiitsukun." She nodded as Nyan Nyan reappeared with a letter. Miaka took it and read it. Smiling she looked at everyone. "He said that they would be coming at first light tomorrow," she smiled.

Miaka excused herself and went to the pool of reflection to watch Hotohori. It was hours later when Taiitsukun found the Priestess still watching him. "Miaka I could always send you to Konan through the reflection pool." She looked at Taiitsukun and nodded smiling happily. The God explained that in order for this to work she needed to concentrate on those she wanted to see again. Shortly after Miaka was concentrating when felt herself being pulled through like when she traveled between her world and the book. Before she knew it, she was standing in her room. Setting her clothes on the chair she crawled into her bed glad to be home.

When she woke, light was streaming through her window. Quietly she opened her armoire to see it was full of dresses Hotohori had promised. She picked a pink and blue one. The solid blue skirt was complimented by the see through pink layered over it with tiny rose designs. The sleeves were blue as well layered with pink, but the chest and waist were solid pink. Quickly she dressed herself and ran out the doors into the courtyard to find Nuriko and Hotohori arguing. "Highness you can't…" "She must be protected at all Costs Nuriko." "Even if it means she becomes a caged bird?" asked Nuriko. Hotohori stopped and laughed. "Very well when Mei is better, we will release her and not keep her as a pet bird," he said.

Miaka let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Come on you two let's go get Miaka," said Tamahome. They nodded and got on their horses. At this point Miaka decided to stop hiding. "Excuse me your majesty…" "Yes… Miaka!" he shouted as he looked to see where the voice came from. Hopping down he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you," said Hotohori. She hugged him back as tears slid down her face.

He felt his robes getting wet and made her look at him. "Miaka what's wrong?" asked Hotohori as he wiped away her tears. "Nothing. I just missed all of you and I'm really glad to be home," she said. Her eyes widened at the realization that this was the place she considered her home and smiled. "We're glad you're home too Miaka," said Tamahome.

Parting Hotohori and Nuriko filled her in on Kutou trying to invade Konan. "As such we need Suzaku to help us." "And Yui?" she asked. "Lady Yui is still in Kutou, but we have spies keeping any eye on her ready to take her out of there if things get dangerous." Miaka still looked worried and Hotohori placed his hands on her shoulders. "Miaka listen I promised you when Yui left that I would do everything I could to keep her safe and I intend to keep that promise. The ceremony for Seiryu is tonight, so we will get her out of there the moment the ceremony is over." She nodded but was nervous about what the night would bring. Yui was her best friend and would do anything for her, but something bugged her from the back of her mind.

The rest of the day she was in a daze and laid in her room until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Nuriko entered in men's clothing carrying a tray of tea. "Nuriko!" "Hey Miaka, Hotohori said you were worried and I thought some tea would help." She smiled and sat at her table with him. When they finished Nuriko looked at her intently. "How would you like to sneak out with me?" he asked. She grinned and nodded as they headed into the city. "Hey Nuriko, where is Tamahome?" "Oh, he went out into the city to help with the attacks. We might run into him." "But if it's so dangerous why are we going out?" she asked. Nuriko smiled. "How else are we going to find the other warriors?"

They hadn't been out very long when a horn sounded. "Crap, he found out." Miaka looked at Nuriko confused. "Nuriko… what's going on?" "I may have forgotten to tell his highness I was taking you out." "Nuriko! Why do you torment him so much? He probably is worried right now." They ran as some guards saw and chased them. Nuriko took her hand and she smiled. Just as they were rounding a corner they got separated. Miaka was roughly grabbed by her shoulders and slammed against a wall. "OW!" She opened her eyes to see Nakago. Miaka struggled, but he held her tighter against the wall.

"Hello Priestess of Suzaku. I must say Yui and you had caused quite a few problems, but that all ends now." "Let go!" she screamed. He laughed and used his body weight to hold her still while his left hand held her hands above her head and his right held her face, forcing her to look at him. "I'm surprised the Emperor would let you out of his sight considering you haven't summoned Suzaku, not that it will matter in a few minutes," said Nakago.

Miakas' eyes widened as she realized he intended to rape her. "Go to he… mmph!" Nakago kissed her and she felt him stick his tongue in her mouth and bit down on him causing Nakago to jolt back from the pain. He slapped her face as Nuriko rounded the corner. "Miaka!" Nakago looked at her and then at Nuriko. "SUZAKU!" screamed Miaka. A red light appeared and threw the general far enough away for Nuriko to grab her and run. Nuriko rounded another corner only to run into some Kutou men. "Look at this men the Priestess of Suzaku." "Miaka get behind me." Nuriko stood ready to defend when a pair of hands came out of nowhere and pulled them both through the darkness. Nuriko wrapped his arms around Miaka and when they opened their eyes they saw they were back at the palace.

"What was that?" asked Nuriko. Standing up Miaka smiled. "That was Chichiri. One of our warriors. Don't worry he will reveal himself soon enough," said Miaka. He was about to say something else when Hotohori came running up to them. "Nuriko! How dare you take Miaka out of the palace without the proper guards!" Miaka had never seen Hotohori this angry except for the one time he went to fight Tamahome. He took her by the arm and dragged her back into the inner palace walls. "Ow, ow, ow! Hotohori, you're hurting me!" He let go and looked at her sternly before his eyes noticed the red mark on her cheek. He reached out and touched it gently as she winced.

"Miaka… how did this happen?" he asked. She looked away and started to cry as the events of a mere fifteen minutes ago were still fresh in her mind. Hotohori sent her to her room to lie down. A little while later some maids came in with a cold press and towels. They assisted her with changing into her night robe. Once she was changed the maids left her to rest. Later that evening Nuriko came in with some soup and apologized. "Don't worry about it Nuriko. I know that I should keep him informed, but sometimes I forget we come from completely separate times." "Well you will have to get used to that since you will be living in this world. Speaking of which Miaka what do you plan to do once this is all done and over with?" She leaned back on her pillow and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know. I guess I will have to find a place to live…" she began. Suddenly he began to laugh so hard that he was on the floor.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "You! I can't believe you! Poor Hotohori, he will be so heartbroken." Miaka looked at him and blushed at the thought of Hotohori. "But I'm not Empress Material," she said. Nuriko sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over her. "When will you realize he doesn't care? You are what he has fallen in love with not how well you can act in court. If you don't believe me go, ask him yourself." Nuriko left and Miaka thought about what he had said. Deciding she couldn't take it anymore Miaka got up, put her slippers on, and walked out the door. She was half way to his chambers when she felt someone grab her. Looking to the side she saw it was one of Seiryu seven and it made her blood run cold. "Its fine Lady Miaka I'm Amiboshi remember? Yui sent me. She overheard Nakago was going to make you pay for what you did to him in Konan today. He is on his way to you as we speak. Lady Yui wants me to escort you to Emperor Hotohori," he said.

She nodded as they quickly ran through palace. It wasn't long before they reached his quarters. Amiboshi saw the guards and before Miaka could stop him, he knocked them out of the way before they could register what happened. Upon entering she saw Hotohori had his sword at the ready. "Miaka? What the…" he began before he saw Amiboshi who knelt before him. "Lord Hotohori, I have a message for you from Lady Yui. She overheard Nakago speaking of attacking the Priestess of Suzaku. He was angry that it didn't go as planned this afternoon." Hotohori looked over at Miaka before focusing back on Amiboshi. "As such, Yui asked me to bring her safely to you at any cost. The ceremony is over, and she is on her way with Suboshi as we speak to meet your men."

He got up and dressed. "Thank you for bringing her to me. I promise you and your brother will have nothing to fear as long as you are on our side. We will offer you protection along with the Priestess of Seiryu." He came out from behind the folding screen and handed Amiboshi a sword. "Here you may need this. Please protect Miaka with your life." He nodded and they watched Hotohori leave. Miaka sat on the bed and held onto his pillow. "Lady Miaka…" She looked at Amiboshi and he smiled at her. "I know you are worried but try and get some sleep I promise I will protect you as he asked. Everything will be alright, I promise." She nodded and laid down closing her eyes.

What felt like minutes later she was woken up by Hotohori smiling at her. Sitting up she saw someone else standing behind her in her Priestess attire. "YUI!" She jumped up and ran to hug her friend. "Miaka, I'm so glad you are safe." "What about the Seiryu seven?" she asked. "Well Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Soi are the only remaining ones. Soi is tending to Nakago. He died because I sealed the power of the Seiryu seven which saved Hotohoris' life." Miaka took a good look at Hotohori and noticed a large cut on his arm. "Soi promised not to come after is and the twins claimed loyalty to Konan and as such, they were granted a pardon," said Yui.

After making sure Hotohori was alright Miaka and Yui walked into the garden holding hands and leaning against each other. "I'm glad that you aren't in Kutou anymore Yui. I hated it because I always worried about you." Yui sighed and turned to look at Miaka. "This is far from over Miaka. Until I seal away Seiryu and face the emperor, the Kutou Empire will be coming after you and Hotohori. In their eyes, you kidnapped the Priestess of Seiryu and killed the warriors." Miaka looked at her friend sadly and hugged her. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault you were in such danger." "Actually, if it hadn't been for a certain friend of yours Suboshi and I wouldn't have made it to the palace alive."

Miaka looked at her confused until she saw Tamahome and Chichiri. "Chichiri! Tamahome!" she called. They looked over at her and smiled. "Chichiri what are you doing here?" "I found Lady Yui in the forest with Suboshi you know. She was carrying the crest of Konan and being chased by the Kutou army. So, I knew that she was on our side You know." Miaka hugged Chichiri. "Thank you, thank you for saving my friend." Chichiri excused himself along with Miaka. Leaving Yui and Tamahome alone together. "So Chichiri how are you?" "I'm doing well Miaka and I see you have matured well from the last time we went through this journey together you know," he said.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. "I…how…?" "Simple I am very spiritual and knew something was up you know so I was trailing you from the moment you reappeared." She laughed and was escorted back to the palace inner walls. She spoke with Nuriko and Hotohori. She explained how to find Tasuki. Later on, Tamahome and Chichiri were with everyone and explained where to find Mitsukake. Finally, Yui, Suboshi, Amiboshi, and her would go find Chiriko. With everyone having their orders they all left to their respective areas across Konan. Hotohori had only allowed Miaka to go when Yui assured him not only was there two celestial warriors, but if anything happened, she would use one of her remaining wishes to wish them back to the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

Yui, Miaka, Suboshi, and Amiboshi headed out early on the following morning. Hotohori had been there to see her off. He said he refused not to. Thanks to Chiriko telling her where he was before she didn't have to go far for him. They dressed as Wives of the twins and passed through town without anyone noticing them. Once on they were out of city, they shed their cloaks and decided it was best to go by foot.

By lunch time Miakas' stomach was growling so loud Amiboshi joked that all the animals would hear her. They decided to have lunch and pulled out the basket. As they sat down Suboshi took the first watch. "Suboshi come eat with us," said Yui. "Thank you Lady Yui, but my orders are clear. Protect you and Lady Miaka, in order to retrieve Chiriko." Yui got up and walked next to him. He looked at her and she hand him a warm bun while she smiled. "Then I shall stand with you." Miaka leaned close to Amiboshi. "You know I wonder how long it will take for them to realize their feelings?" "Probably as long as it took for you to realize it for Lord Hotohori. Whether you know it or not Lady Miaka you and Lady Yui are very similar in everything you do. Both of you always put others first no exceptions."

They finished eating and kept heading south. Eventually they reached a large village called Kyoko. Putting their cloaks back on, Miaka weaved in and out of the busy streets looking for Chiriko. Eventually she found him leaving a bookstore and ran after him. When she reached him, she grabbed his hand. "Chiriko, may I have a moment of your time?" she asked. Yui, Suboshi and Amiboshi had just caught up in time to see him nod. The five of them headed back to Chirikos' home. Once there he invited them in for tea. Taking a seat, they waited quietly. "So, you know my name, but I don't know yours or even why you are here," he said.

They shared a look and he broke into a smile. "I'm kidding. It's nice to meet you Priestess of Suzaku." Miaka let her jaw drop in shock as he grinned wider. "How did you…" she began. He pulled out a wanted poster showing the twins. "This just showed up this morning everywhere in Kyoko. Many of us know it's a fake, but they happened to include a wonderful drawing of the Priestess of Seiryu. They faked the seal of the Konan Emperor and are trying to find you." They all shared a look and he poured more tea. "As such, it would be best to return to the capital as soon as possible." They nodded and Chiriko left the room.

A few minutes later he came back with clothes. "Here this will help us leave without anyone thinking twice. Those cloaks of yours will cause people to look and some would turn you in without a second thought." Everyone nodded and the girls walked into a spare room. Yui and Miaka changed into an Elite class family clothes along with the twins. All five of them climbed into Chirikos' carriage and were brought to the outskirts of town. Once there they climbed out deciding it would be better to travel by foot. Half way back to the palace they ran into Chichiri, Tamahome, and Mitsukake. Chichiri had everyone transported back to the palace to await the return of Nuriko and Hotohori since they had the farthest to go.

A few days went by before they received any word from them. Miaka was in the garden tending to the flowers when a guard ran up to her. "Lady Miaka! A letter from his Majesty just came for you." She nodded at the guard and took the letter. Opening the letter, she ran to find Yui.


	11. Chapter 11

Miaka found Yui with Tamahome near the pavilion. "Yui, I just got a letter from Hotohori." Handing it over Yui read it.

 _My Dearest Miaka,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in good health. Sadly, Nuriko and I have reached a snag in our journey. We will be delayed a little while later. As it turns out the warrior Tasuki has since passed. We will be returning as soon as it is safe to travel._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Hotohori_

Yui looked up to see Miaka was gone. Panic struck her and she began looking for her. Meanwhile Miaka had changed into her travel clothes with tears in her eyes. She realized it was foolish to send those two alone to collect Tasuki and it was a bad idea from the beginning. Once changed she dawned her cloak, wiped her tears, and slipped out of the palace. She was about an hour away when she heard someone following her. Keeping calm, she walked on only to have the person keep following her. Eventually she whipped herself around to see who it was only to come face to face with Tamahome. "You gave me a scare Tamahome," she said placing a hand over her heart.

"Forgive me Miaka, but Yui is worried. You left in such a rush that we weren't able to talk." "Regardless of what that letter says Tasuki is alive and I should have gone with those two. Please return to Yui and let her know I'm alright. She will worry if you don't return soon." Tamahome looked at her for a moment more before he nodded and got of his horse. "Miaka, it is my duty to protect you, but if I allow you to go by yourself Hotohori will have my head." She looked at him and nodded. Getting back on the horse he pulled Miaka up in front of him. Taking the reigns, he held her close and they started their journey.

Several hours later she reached the top of Mount Reikaku. Slipping off the horse after it stopped, they started to walk by foot. She knew her capture was inevitable but hoped to find Nuriko and Hotohori first. It didn't take long before the bandits found and surrounded them. They knocked them out and took them to their hideout. Miaka groaned and woke up sometime later. Realizing where she was she bolted up right to see the bandits looking at her.

"Hey you're awake," said one. "Now play nice or we'll hurt ya," said another. Just then a man who she recognized as Koji came in. "Hey, the new boss wants the girl we just captured." "What? But he already has two in there with him. Genro is so greedy." "Don't argue just hand her over," said Koji. She followed him down the hall. Once they were a good distance the room, she had been in he grabbed her wrists and cut the bindings with his knife. Next, he untied the bandana that was keeping he from speaking. "Sorry about that. Genro said I had to get you away from them. I'm not sure why, but he said you wouldn't run so I thought I would make you more comfortable." He started to walk again so she followed him farther down the hall and he opened a door to reveal Tasuki with Nuriko and Hotohori in the corner. "Genro, I brought the new girl have fun." He left and Miaka was face to face with Tasuki himself. "Miaka!" "Hotohori!" She started to cry and ran up to him. She didn't know what happened next, but she he grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her.

She was surprised but gladly returned the kiss and smiled. When they broke apart, he held her close. "You idiot why did you come?" he asked. "Because Tasuki is before you and you didn't even know it." "WHAT!" They said in unison. "Miaka, that's not possible after the defeat of Eiken, Genro took over and told us that Tasuki was dead," said Nuriko. She folded her arms and looked at the orange haired man. "Then he won't mind showing us his wrist." She smiled as he grumbled.

"Smart girl. Yes, I am the celestial warrior, but tell me how did you know?" he asked. "That is a secret, but please come with us we could use your help." He looked at the three and Koji came through with Tamahome. "Koji…" He nodded at Tasuki as he let out a sigh while nodding. "It is my destiny after all I guess I can't run away from it." Miaka walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. "Tasuki, I want you to come only if you want to. We all do. You should never be forced to do something you don't want to do. The choice is completely up to you. We leave in the morning." With that Miaka left as Koji showed the four of them to a room where they could stay for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Miaka was sitting in her adjoining room from her guardians when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She saw it was Nuriko and smiled. "Miaka can I talk with you?" he asked. "Of Course." Nuriko shut the door and sat down next to her. "What if he won't come with us Miaka?" he asked concern filled in his voice. "He won't be if Tasuki is like he was before he has no intention of joining us, but we won't be that far along before he changes his mind and leaves Koji in charge." Nuriko didn't look convinced. "I know you have gone through this before, but what if things don't work out the way they did before?" "Then we will have to deal with it then. Nuriko you have always been my closest friend here and I hope we continue to be friends, but I need you to trust me," said Miaka. He nodded and left to let her get some sleep.

Early the next morning as they prepared to leave there was a tension in the air. At last they were ready and Miaka turned to look at Tasuki. "I'm not going." "I know." He looked at her in disbelief before nodding. She got on her horse with Hotohori behind her. "So, what now?" he asked. "We wait," she mumbled. They left and when it was about noon everyone decided to stop for lunch. Nuriko and Tamahome went to get fire wood while Hotohori and Miaka set up came. "We should camp here for the night. I know its only a few hours away, but I want us to be safe and the dark is always dangerous," said Hotohori. Miaka nodded and helped him set up the camp and blankets. Tasuki had been kind and sent them with supplies.

Once everything was setup and everyone was settled Nuriko and Miaka walked to find a river to fish. As they sat on some rocks waiting for the fish to bite. "So Miaka did you ever get the chance to talk to his highness?" asked Nuriko. Shaking her head, she looked at her friend. "No, the night we had talked was also the night that the Seiryu warriors attacked the palace. I didn't really have a chance to talk to him after that."

Suddenly Nuriko caught a bite and pulled the fish out of the water. After putting it in the bag he started to fish again. "So, when do you intend to talk to him?" he asked. "I think I will wait until we return to the palace if not until after Suzaku is summoned." He nodded. "You should know that Hotohori does love you. I have never seen him be so loving towards anyone and I was in the Harem for well over a year. He never once to notice of anyone, but they you showed up and everything changed." "Nuriko I know, but…Hey! I got a bite!" Nuriko helped Miaka pull the fish out of the water. He didn't bring the subject up again. He figured Miaka was struggling with figuring out what her place in this world would be after Suzaku was summoned.

Shortly after they had enough for everyone and headed back to camp. When they arrived Tamahome and Nuriko set the fish up to get cooked while Miaka opened her journal she had brought along when she left for Mount Reikaku. "Miaka…" She looked up to see Hotohori and smiled. Motioning for him to sit closer she opened it. "Hotohori her I want you to read this. It's the day I fist met you the first time. "She handed it to him and he read the journal entry.

 _Today has been so confusing. Yui and I were in the library when I saw a phoenix as I have been told. Well I followed it and when Yui found me we investigated to find a book called the universe of the four gods. When we started reading it a red light emerged sucking us both into the book. When we arrived, some men tried to take us but the man who I now know is called Tamahome saved us. After finding out we didn't have money he left, but when I turned around Yui was gone. I thought it was Tamahome who took her so I went looking for him. Deciding to ask around I went to the nearest city. Once there I asked everyone I could about Yui and Tamahome. Eventually someone said they knew where he was. I followed him which was a mistake. I was almost raped…_

"Miaka! How could you be so reckless?" "Saihitei…" Hotohori looked at her surprised that she was using his imperial name. "Just continue reading. You want to know who I was before and I want to show you, but you need to be able to get through my first entry." He nodded and looked back at the diary.

 _I fought with them, but they over powered me. I was scared when Tamahome came and saved me. Immediately I accused him of taking Yui, but after he agreed to help me find her since I threatened to shout, he stole my friend. He told me he would do anything for a jewel from the emperors' crown. I stupidly try to do so and end up causing problems. Tamahome tries to save me and I start to emit a red light. As I disappear, I see Yui is home and safe, but I was sucked back into the world of the four gods. Shortly after we are arrested and held prisoner. I won't just sit the of course so I escape with Tamahome and we run through the palace. Due to me loving food Tamahome and I got separated. Eventually when I try to find him, I end up meeting the emperor who I thought was a woman. When the guards find Tamahome, Hotohori hides me to protect me, but I couldn't just stand by and let Tamahome be taken away so I stand in to defend him. Some other guards grab me which caused Tamahome to reveal his symbol and Hotohori called them all off. Eventually we are summoned to the throne room where he asks me to become the priestess of Suzaku. As I sit in my room completely floored of today's events I can't help, but wonder what the days ahead have instore for me._

Hotohori continued to read her entries and some made him smile while others made him frown and look at her with pain. She knew he was reading the part about her love for Tamahome when he snapped it shut and handed it back to her. "I think I want to go for a walk." Miaka looked at his receding form and stood up. Her feet were carrying her and she knew this was the moment. Stumbling over her own feet she caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hotohori what are you thinking?" she asked. He touched her hands and removed them from his waist and turned to face her. "Miaka, I understand now you are in love with Tamahome…" He began. She closed her eyes wishing not to hear the rest of his statement. "So, I will stand asi…" She had to stop that sentence and launched herself at him and kissed him on the lips. When she broke the kiss, tears were filling her eyes and threatened to overflow.

"Hotohori, that was my journal from my first trip and I wish I had been able to see how much I care about you back then, but I love you now and that will never change. I know you have some doubts and I was going to wait until after we summoned Suzaku, but I plan to stay and become your wife," she said. He looked at her surprised before he smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad." They stood like that for awhile before heading back to the campsite. When they returned instead of the two, they had left there was three. "Hey." They smiled and sat down. "So, you decided to come after all Tasuki. Welcome to our group," said Miaka. They all chatted and Tamahome said he would take the first watch when it got late. As Miaka laid down by the fire she stared at Hotohori before sleep overtook her.


End file.
